Harry Potter and the Path of the Hero
by Ashbee95
Summary: In canon, Harry was thrusted into a war he never wanted. Being the Boy-Who-Lived or having the limelight was not what he wanted. Harry Potter was a reluctant hero. The only reason he continued to fight was because it was the only choice. This is the story of a Harry Potter who saw the need of a hero in a rapidly crumbling society and moved proactively on his own volition.
1. Chapter 1: Harry's childhood years I

"Normal dialogue"

'Inner monologue'

§Parseltongue§

Chapter 1: Harry in his childhood years I

It was about ten years ago that Harry Potter was left at the Dursley's doorstep. Petunia woke up in the middle of the night, as she felt something was amiss. It was a gut feeling... that something had went wrong. The doorbell rang. Petunia blinked. Twice. It was in the middle of the night. Drunk neighbours mistaking their doors? Petunia peaked through the peep hole. No one was in front of her door. A prank then. How rude! She opened the door to double check. Her hand automatically moved to cover her mouth as she gasped at the sight of a baby in a crib with a piece of letter laid to his side.

She rushed forward to pick up the crib that was left in the cold October air and snaked her way to the living room, where the warm fireplace could be found. Surprisingly, the baby was not cold at all, thought Petunia as she took him into her arms, out of the crib. He was warm, as if he was just inside a heated room. Petunia felt the baby shift a bit, his eyes opening. She rubbed him in the back and quietly whispered a lullaby in his ears. Petunia recognised his eyes, green eyes that she used to look at.

'Lily…'

Petunia took the letter and flipped it open.

To Mrs. Petunia Dursley,

I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Lily and James Potter lost their life defending their son from a dark wizard named Voldemort. Their son, Harry, was the only survivor we found in the Potter's house in the wake of Voldemort's assault. It would be best if Harry grew up outside the wizarding world, free from its influence and harm, until he is ready to learn magic. I offer a way of contacting us. If this letter is burned in the fireplace before Friday midnight, then we will come by for a visit at 10 am on Saturday.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Family friend of the Potters.

Petunia felt her chest tightens and drops of tears fell from her eyes. It was a bitter truth. Lily was gone, and Petunia couldn't remember the last time they talked. They didn't leave each other on a good term. The baby in her arms was the legacy Lily left and her only chance at making up with her sister.

* * *

"Good morning, Mrs. Dursley."

Petunia eyed the aged gentleman wearing a colourful attire. A red tie and a maroon blazer over a dark blue shirt. She was certain her eyebrows were raised looking at such an odd combination. Besides him stood a stern-looking woman. Her mouth curled in such a way that reminded Petunia of her uptight uncle. She was dressed properly though.

"Albus Dumbledore?"

"You would be correct, and here is Professor McGonagall. You might remember her visiting your house 10 years ago, when Lily first received her letter to Hogwarts, …."

"Yes, she does look familiar… though to be honest I was trying to forget about magic and… Lily." Albus noticed that Petunia paused a bit before mentioning her sister.

"That wizard friend of hers, he was terribly horrid to me. Behind Lily's back he picked on me and insulted me."

"Aaa Severus… He had a rather traumatic experience in his childhood that offsets his view on muggles. Although his recent encounters with the dark lord forces would mature him a bit." Petunia was quiet for a split second. Truth be told she would rather forget and leave it all behind.

"Enough chatter, would you like to come inside? I've prepared some tea. It would be rude of me to just let my guest stand here."

* * *

Vernon was becoming increasingly irritated as he observed Petunia picking up Harry to feed him. He knew of Lily and her kind and hated magic with all disgust he could muster. It started with just petty complains. Vernon started just by reminding Petunia she should prioritise their son first. She was okay with that, it made sense. Then it got worse when Vernon started asking Petunia to give more and more preferential treatment. She refused, and it often escalated into a fight. Vernon refused see reason and accused Harry, innocent little Harry of bewitching her and that he wasn't normal.

"Tuney, what do you think of buying Dudley two birthday present this year? One more than last year. It is his second birthday."

"and for Harry too?" asked Petunia.

"Errr, to be honest I haven't given a thought about him."

"He's our child too, you know. You can't keep singling him out. This is not normal!"

"Normal? I'll tell you what's not normal. All this magic business. Dropped onto our shoulders. My shoulder. We've never asked to take him in."

"He's just a baby! And he's our nephew. He's got no one else left to raise him."

"Bullshit. I'm sure he has relatives on his father's side. Maybe godparents. He's bringing his kind's freakiness into this normal household. And the danger of it too! What if that Dark Lord decided to target this household?"

"The headmaster assured us he put the strongest ward he could. And no one knows Harry is here except a few."

"Then how did his parents die in the first place? These bloody wards are bullshit I tell you."

"I'm not abandoning Harry." stood Petunia firm.

Vernon brushed her off, having to rush to work.

One day, Vernon actually raised his hand as he came home and about to enter the living room and saw Harry levitating some toys to entertain himself and Dudley. Petunia quickly ran to Harry and shielded him, taking the brunt of the slap. It didn't hurt Petunia much. But Harry was he shocked that he cried harder and Vernon was pushed back strongly by some kind of force that he broke the wooden chair he was pushed into.

A week later, Petunia was an Evans once more.

* * *

8 years later…

Harry Potter, his classmate was not normal. Those green eyes of his accentuated his freakishness. His messy unkempt black hair screamed trouble. Malcolm Wagner knew from the very beginning that his classmate was bad. No, Malcolm didn't make this claim because he performed badly in exam while Harry got good marks. Malcolm suspected the freak of cheating in his.

There were other instances that happened only around Harry. Malcolm and his friends joked a bit about his messy unkempt hair. They were just playing around with Harry a bit that time. It wasn't bullying or anything like that. Perhaps they did corner him alone in the locker room after P.E. class. Harry wasn't giving them much attention that they felt pleased riling him up. So he decided to step it up a bit further and suggested he inherited his hair from his parents. That his parents were homeless freaks and Harry was abandoned. They stopped when Malcolm's hair started turning blue. His hair was fixed the next day, but Malcolm couldn't recall how.

He was currently scanning the streets as he and his friends stealthily followed Harry after school. Malcolm would confront Harry for humiliating him today in class. Scare him a bit. Seeing an opportunity, Malcolm hasten and tapped Harry on the shoulders with his left hand and raised his right fist.

* * *

The only warning Harry had was the incoming fist to his face as he rounded the corners. Harry managed to close his eyes and raised his forearms to shield himself with his arms.

"I wanted to hit you for quite a while, freak!"

It was Malcolm, flanked by Piers Polkiss and Gordon. Three against one. No chance for him coming out of this unscathed. Harry bended his knees to pick up his glasses, thank god was not broken from its fall, while still keeping an eye on his assailants. He would hate to waste money buying new glasses. Can't they just leave him alone?

"That was uncalled for, Malcolm!"

"You've embarrassed me in class today!" shouted the huge boy.

"It wasn't my fault Mrs. Pearl chose me to correct you. What am I supposed to do, act dumb?"

"Yeah, act like the freak you are!

Harry was about to reply before Dudley came from behind him and punched Malcolm right in the jaw.

"Why didn't you wait for me, Harry?" It was Dudley. His big-boned cousin who played for their school's football team.

"Thought you would take another half an hour with Madam Jones, Dudley."

No way can Harry let Dudley get involved in this matter. Dudley could be thrown out of football team if they found out he had been involved in a fight with Malcolm and his gang again.

"Back off Malcolm." Dudley warned.

"What! Think you're so tough? I know you'll get in trouble with your football team if we both come to school tomorrow looking all beat up!"

Harry was worried for Dudley. Malcolm and his gang beating him up usually ends with some adult intervening and stopping them. Malcolm had been kicked out of the basketball team last time he remembered. But Dudley also got a warning.

"Are you kidding me? It's just football. Family is more important."

"You asked for it!"

* * *

"We sure showed them Harry. Are you alright?" asked Dudley. The two decided to go the school clinic instead of going home directly. Harry suggested it as he didn't want aunt Petunia to worry needlessly. She would be too tired from her sewing work.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, Dudley. How about you? What are you going to do about the football team?"

"Like I said, it's just a sport team. Maybe I'll resign from the team before Malcolm gets to fire his mouth. Takes his satisfaction away."

Harry was silent. Guilt eating away in him. Why does it have to be this way? Dudley worked so hard to get into the team. He liked playing football. It wasn't fair!

"Come on Harry, let's go home."

* * *

They came home, only to be greeted by aunt Petunia at the door. Harry gulped as he saw her face. She knew what happened.

"Harry, Dudley… Come in, dinner is ready. Go clean yourselves up first."

They rushed in, avoiding eye contact with her. "Told you mom would find out soon, Harry." Dudley whispered to Harry.

"Didn't expect it to be this soon."

"The school nurse probably contacted her."

Harry sighed. He took his bath and went to dinner, his aunt and cousin already waiting for him. Aunt Petunia was heating up the stew. After what seemed to Harry like an eternity, she brought the heated pot onto the dining table.

"What happened today at school? "

"They started it first, mom. Malcolm was picking on Harry." answered Dudley.

Petunia turned her at gaze at Harry. Harry turned his head away, averting from his aunt's eyes .

"I just want them to leave me alone… Why is it always me? Maybe they're right. Something is not normal with me… Weird things keep happening around me."

Only now had Harry noticed that aunt Petunia had made her way behind him and hugged him from behind. Her arms wrapped around him over his chest.

"Harry, don't put yourself down like that. Don't listen to those voices telling you're different…"

Harry turned and cried his eyes out in his aunt's arms.

* * *

During the weekend, Petunia brought Harry and Dudley to the zoo to cheer Harry up. To tell the truth, Petunia tried her best to give Harry and Dudley a normal childhood. Alas, it wasn't enough. As a single mother, she could only do so much.

Dudley was such an active boy and took interest in sports when he entered school. She did her best to support him. She listened to him bragging about what he accomplished

"Mom! Look at me. Look how fast I can carry the ball over there!"

It was adorable. But she remembered that day when she was supposed to go to Dudley's match. He was playing against other schools. He had been talking about it for days. But on that day, she passed out while she was working and woke up in the hospital. She had missed her son's match. Her children was brought to the hospital by a teacher. They asked if she was okay and Dudley didn't even mention his match. Petunia felt guilty. Was she a good a parent. A good mother?

Harry was different from Dudley. He was a timid boy instead. He looked so adorable when he asked her to read him his favourite book. However, he had bouts of accidental magic when people pushed his buttons. Petunia had expected Harry to be a wizard. But she didn't know what it means to be a wizard and only knew the world from what Lily told her. If Harry wanted advice as he grew up and enter his adolescence, how could she understand what his worries and his concerns would be? What awaited him in the wizarding world? Who will take care of Harry from its danger? It was one of Petunia's greatest fear. That one day, the magical world will take Harry from her… and that she couldn't do anything about it.

"Aunt Petunia?" She was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Yes, dear?"

"Dudley and I want to take a look at the snakes over there, let's go!" He asked while pointing his finger at the snake exhibition area up ahead. She happily took his hands and led him and Dudley there.

* * *

Aunt Petunia was accompanying Dudley on the way to the toilet. Wouldn't want anything to happened to Dudley. Bad people are everywhere nowadays, said his aunt. Harry asked to stay and wait at the snake area. Aunt Petunia was reluctant to leave him alone but caved in when Harry said it was a public area.

Harry observed the copperhead snake in front of him. Odd animals, thought Harry. Though to be honest Harry kinda like snakes. They were handicapped, no feet and all but still they were able to thrive where lived. It was looking at him, as if expecting Harry to say something. Maybe a hello would't hurt.

"Hello there…" he heard himself said.

§Hello, sssspeaker§

Harry's heart skipped a beat when he unmistakably heard the hissing reply.

"You can talk?" It nod its head

"Bbut how?"

§Sssspeakersss are giffffted with ability to sssspeak with usssss§

Harry was fascinated and wanted to talk to it some more, but a dreaded voice came from behind.

"Talking to a snake now? Shows that you're really a freak!" It was Malcolm, Harry recognised him as Harry turned his back to face the large boy.

"What are you doing here, Malcolm!"

"My dad got some tickets to the zoo, though I'm surprised you're here. I thought you couldn't afford the tickets."

Harry wanted to say something but couldn't.

"I know you come to school sometimes with empty lunchbox, because your family is so poor."

"What? Cat got your tongue?" His tormenter continued.

"Leave me alone, Malcolm! Go mind your own business." Harry subconsciously took a step back, his back to the glass wall of the copperhead snake exhibition.

"Or what? You're gonna cry?"

That got to Harry. Harry just wanted the large boy to leave him alone, why couldn't it be so simple? He wanted to retreat further, but the glass was halting him. If only the glass was gone...

Harry's hands moved its way aro- wait, what? He couldn't feel the glass wall. Its gone! The copperhead snake slid its way between Harry's leg.

§Sssssss§ Harry heard it hiss

"Whaat? Snake! Snake!" Malcolm was frightened, Harry swore he was turning blue. Maybe Harry could get Malcolm to leave him alone.

"Scare him a bit." he heard himself speak as he turned to the copperhead snake.

The snake understood Harry and made its way to Malcolm It bare its fangs before biting into Malcolm's thigh, releasing its venom.

"Aaaahhh snake! The snake bit me! Help!" Malcolm was hysteric. He was going to die, he thought to himself.

The large boy's shout had its intended effect. People rushed in as they noticed the dangerous snake on Malcolm's feet. Harry was a bit shocked at what happened. He didn't mean for the snake to bite Malcolm. He lifted his gaze away from Malcolm, noticing aunt Petunia gasping, her hands over her mouth. Her eyes… they were sad eyes.

* * *

The journey back home was excruciating for Harry. Dudley was asleep, tired from their trip. Aunt Petunia was quiet. Harry was worried that aunt Petunia would be upset with him. When the bullies kept calling him freak, he was scared that they were right. He didn't want to listen to them, no he was just Harry. But please, not aunt Petunia. He never wanted to upset her…

* * *

"Harry? Could we talk?" asked Petunia as she knocked Harry's door before Harry was about to go to bed.

Harry opened the door and let aunt Petunia in.

"Harry, do you want to know what happened to my sister Lily, your parents?"

Harry immediately sat up straight and meekly nodded.

* * *

"My parents sacrificed themselves so I could live? And I'm a wizard?" Harry noticed a tear drop from his right eye. He'd like to think that his parents were strangers to him, as he never had memories of them. But somehow his heart remembered them.

"When I saw you using your gift to hurt that boy at the zoo, it was what I feared the most, Harry. That you'll be drifted into the magical world and that I won't be able to fend off bad influences from you as you grow up…" Harry saw the tears falling off his aunt's eyes.

"Aunt Petunia…"

"Your parents were taken away by magic, by the dark wizard that wished you harm… That's why promise me, Harry. Promise me you'll never use your gift to harm others!"

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice to coherently answer…

'I promise I'll do good things with my magic, aunt Petunia!'

The day Harry made his resolve was the day he began to walk the path of a hero.


	2. Chapter 2: The Godfather

"Normal dialogue"

'Inner monologue'

Chapter 2: The Godfather

Ronald Bilius Weasley was not sure how he felt about going to Hogwarts. On one hand he was excited about going to school, meeting new friends and finally getting out of the Burrow. He loved his home, his family as well as all those delicious meals his mother had cooked up, but he longed for a sense of adventure at a new place. He wanted to prove his worth. Be a part of something his brothers were not.

On the other hand, he was nervous. Afraid one might say. His brothers Fred and Weasley had told him a lot about Hogwarts. They say you had to undergo a terrifying test for each of the houses except Hufflepuff… If someone wanted to enter into Gryffindor, they had to be brave enough to go retrieve an item from the haunted Forbidden forest, where creatures as big as a bear and as poisonous as a spider lives. If someone wanted to enter into Ravenclaw, they were left in the library and had to find the answer to a question they usually ask the 5th years. If someone wanted to enter into Slytherin, they pit you into a tournament where you can use anything to achieve your goals and you only pass when you're the last surviving participant of the tournament. Then there's the story of the Chamber of Secrets as well as the tree that eats the life force of anyone that comes near… the Whomping Willow they said its name was.

"Ronald, come down to the living room! Your dad has great news to tell all of us!"

* * *

"I must congratulate you on winning the Grand Prize of the Daily Prophet's Galleon Draw! How do you feel right now, Mr. Weasley?" asked the interviewer for the Daily Prophet excitedly, as if sharing Mr. Weasley's euphoria of winning the prize.

"Why, I'm still reeling from the shock, when my wife Molly told me last month to participate in this draw the Daily Prophet offers to its subscribers, I've never thought I would be the lucky one!"

"Do you any plans on what you would spend the prize money on?"

"Well, my eldest son William just got a job in Egypt. Perhaps I'll take my whole family to visit him there."

"We from the Daily Prophet congratulate you on your Grand Prize once more, would you mind we take a picture with your whole family?"

"Sure, I believe it won't take too long, why not?"

The Weasley family lined up for the photo. Ronald was exhilarated, he'd never thought he'd get the chance to fly overseas, see what it's like outside Great Britain. Outside of Europe.

"Why did you bring Scabbers as well Ronniekins?" teased Fred.

"Well he's part of the family too ain't he?"

"Let him off Fred. He must be excited to finally get a pet." Percy cut in, knowing how well his twin younger brothers like to tease Ron and Ginny.

* * *

Ron observed as his dad finished signing some documents. After the interview and the photography session, the executives led them to a private meeting room. They had to explain the terms and conditions, mom said. Whatever that is. Sounds boring. Since Charlie and Percy didn't want to come with, they were left in the waiting area to guard their bags. Ron ran off to pick up his bag that he left at the waiting area. He sneaked behind a corner, wanting to surprise his two elder brothers and give them a scare.

"It's a good thing you've just graduated this year, Charlie. If Dad won the draw next year or the year after, you might not get a chance since you said you wanted to go to Romania."

"True, Percy."

"Why Dragons, Charlie?"

"I always wanted to work overseas; you know. Perhaps I had the same idea as Bill. Bill liked runes though. I like working with creat-"

"Cut the crap, Charlie. Why Romania though? Why not here in Britain? What's wrong in Britain?"

"Judging by your tone, Percy, perhaps you've already figured it out. We're just a minor family here." explained Charlie.

He then continued, "You don't get far here if you don't have a pull, Percy. If you are not wealthy or from an ancient and noble house, its hard here to get a decent career path."

"I… I've always noticed Dad working so hard in the Ministry. Is that why only now he was promoted? And the Department he was leading… Misuse of Muggle artifacts… Its not a real department isn't it?"

"Yes, that's sums it up, I guess. But it's not like dad's hard work doesn't affect anything. He usually gets the worker of the month bonus for his hard work. A usual minor family would normally have both parents working to afford a family as big as us. But Dad and Mom decided to have mom focus on us full time as a housewife, raise us well, while dad works his butt off to support us financially."

"Dad and Mom did their best..."

"How about you Percy? Any plans for the future? Look I don't want you to look at me and Bill as a standard. If you think you can make it here in magical Britain, we'll support you all the way."

"I'm not so sure now…"

Ron pulled his breath as he heard his elder brothers conversing. So all those hard work dad gave was wasted because he was only a Weasley?"

So what about him? What's the point of putting hard work if you're not gonna be recognised anyway?

* * *

"Mrs. Evans. I'm delighted that you could come."

"Well, Dr. Stone did prescribe me to have a therapy session with you."

"Yes, but I want you to understand why is it that Dr. Stone have sent you to me. But before that, I'd like for us to introduce ourselves."

"Alright let's get this started."

* * *

"So, Mrs. Evans, lets discuss why you're here. Dr. Stone have reported that you have had four blackouts in the span of a month."

"If this session is to tell me how I can solve that, then please… Just proceed and tell me how I can solve this problem. I've got to get back home and attend to my children."

"Mrs. Evans, I'm not here to tell you what to do. Ultimately it is up to you to decide what to do. I am here so guide you through your problem. To show you what is the real cause of your problem and guide you the decision-making process of how to solve it."

Petunia nodded, she took a moment to breath before reiterating her problems, "My body is not as strong as it used to be. I have to work to support my family and my children needs my attention. I try to be the mother they deserve… Perhaps I've pushed myself too hard. But I have no choice! All the work and time I spent with my children, they're essential."

"and I agree, Mrs. Evans. But you have to understand there is only so much a person can do. We all have our limits. Have you looked for help?"

"I... My mother passed away when my sister and I were in our 20's. My father and uncle died in the war."

"And your sister?"

A lone tear dropped and ran through Petunia's cheek. "Lily was… murdered. My children are all the family I have left."

"I'm sorry to have put into remembering them, Mrs. Evans Being a single mother is extremely difficult, I understand. Mrs. Evans, perhaps having another parent would lighten the burden…

"But my time… I wouldn't have time for him. Wouldn't that increase my burden?"

"If you look for someone after your attention, yes. How about someone who would care for your children as much as you would. Having a father figure to look up to would also do wonders for your children."

"It would be difficult to find someone like that…" pondered Petunia.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Black. Silent as always. You know, the prison guards here, the human ones, they admire you. Unlike the others who seemed to have lost their mind from the Dementors, you remained silent." said the Head Warden of Azkaban as he escorted the Minister through his inspection. They were passing through various cells.

Cornelius Fudge observed the mangy, black haired man leaning against the far side of his cell. Their eyes made contact. Cornelius felt unnerved. His eyes were like steel.

"Is that… the Daily Prophet?" asked Sirius after a moment.

The warden raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's today's issue."

"Can I have it?"

Minister Fudge exchanged looks with the warden. The warden nodded, not seeing any problem with it.

* * *

Ten years was it? Ten years since the death of James and Lily…

He remembered that time James asked him to be his best man.

"Sirius. I hope this doesn't come as a surprise. I once asked myself what it would be like having a brother. I can't help but imagine your face everything I use the word brother, you know."

"Aww damn right I am!" exclaimed Sirius as he laughed. His laughter carried his answer. He was proud to be called a brother.

"I've got great news! Lily and I are getting married. I want you to be my best man, Sirius!"

He remembered that time he met Harry and Lily asked him to be his godfather.

"Sirius! James and I had a long discussion. I might have some reservation on your childish side, but I'm convinced to ask you this. If anything, ever happens to James, his parent and myself, will you take care of your Harry?"

"Lily don't say that. Nothing is going to happen to you and James."

"Nothing is certain until it has already happened, Sirius. Please, promise us you'll take care of Harry!"

"You have my word, Lily."

Pettigrew. That traitor. He killed them. Sirius clenched the newspaper in his hand.

'It's him. He's masquerading as a rat all this time!'

He put the newspaper down, planning his next move. Sirius let out a breath. He had to calm down. Pettigrew was his proof of innocence. He must not let it get to his head anymore.

On the front of the newspapers was – 'MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE'

* * *

"Mom! Harry! It's the professor from the magic school again." shouted Dudley as he answered the door.

"Hello there young Dudley. How have you been?"

"I'm doing great professor. You wanna know something? I won a football match against another school yesterday!"

"Is that so? Oh my, you're growing up quite well. Your mother must be proud of you."

It was then Petunia appeared at the door to welcome the professor. "Indeed, my Duddikins is growing up to be quite a healthy boy." she spoke to her son.

"Why don't you get inside and help Harry clean the mess you boys made in the living room."

"Yes, mom!" and with that the active boy ran to the living room to help his cousin.

"Hello, professor, please come in. It's been a while since you've visited."

"Oh, thank you, but no need to make tea or anything. I'm only here to give Harry his letter to Hogwarts. I wish I could stay a little longer for a chat but unfortunately time is indeed jealous of me. It requires me to depart immediately in about half an hour." said the professor as he went through the door.

* * *

"Good evening, young Harry." greeted professor Dumbledore as he took a seat in the living room.

"Professor! Good evening."

"Hmmm… Before I forget, I better give them out now." monologized the professor loudly.

He pulled from the pocket of his robe two boxes, wrapped in colourful papers. Harry wondered how he got them in there. Those boxes were as big as a basketball.

"Here, young Dudley, your present. Your birthday was a fortnight ago, correct? Happy belated birthday."

Dudley received it happily and unwrapped it. It was a football, signed by Garry Lineker.

"Signed by Gary Lineker! Wow, thanks professor! How did you get this?"

"Well, I do have connections there and here. It would seem one of them has contact with the footballer."

"Thanks again. I'll treasure it…"

"and of course, young Harry, your birthday in a few weeks yes? I wish I could give you this on that day, but it would seem my schedule is not permitting it. Here, this is yours."

On the wrapped was written neatly, Happy Birthday, Harry.

"Thank you, professor."

"well, Harry, go ahead and unwrap it!" urged his cousin.

Harry proceed to unwrap it to discover a box of books.

The book on top of the pile reads:

'The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)'

"That's all from the list of books a first-year student at Hogwarts needs. And might I add those aren't from the stores. Those are all your mother's books. When your mother went to Hogwarts all those years ago, she donated her books to the school. All her notes are in there, it seemed."

Harry subtly lifted a book and opened it, discovering the scribbles his mother made. He turned to the next page, to read another scribble.

"It would seem those notes your mother made are more interesting than the content of the book, eh young Harry?"

"I… It feels like I'm walking in her footsteps. Like I'm listening to her… Thank you again professor. I love this…" Harry felt his aunt rest her arms around him, enveloping him in a loose hug.

"Does that mean I get to go to Hogwarts?"

"Of course. Harry, you're a wizard. My mistake there, perhaps I should have given you this first."

Harry took the yellowish envelope, addressed to Mr. H. Potter. He pulled out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

As Harry put down the letter, Professor Dumbledore spoke, "Of course you don't have to sent an owl, an answer right now would suffice."

"I accept, Professor." replied Harry almost immediately.

"Aunt Petunia and I have been discussing it. I have been noticing magical outbursts around me lately… Where do we buy other supplies? Aunt Petunia said that mother had a wand back then."

"I would send a Professor to escort you next week to Diagon Alley. It's the nearest shopping district. What I would like to discuss with your aunt however is the matter regarding your trust fund…"

"You did mention Lily and her husband secured a trust fund for Harry." Petunia cut in.

"We are having trouble with that. This has been quite frustrating lately."

Professor Dumbledore continued, "You see, Harry is a scion of the ancient and noble house of Potter. There is… a law restricting access to funds from a noble by an outsider… The law was passed by the Wizengamot in 1925 when the scion of the ancient and noble house of Orpington had her funds taken advantage of by an uncle who was from a minor family. In Harry's case, his magical guardian is also from an ancient and noble house, which goes around that law."

"I have a magical guardian?"

"Yes, your parents named Sirius Black as the next person to take care of you if anything happens to them. You were given to your aunt because he was not in a good condition to take care of you…" Dumbledore paused. Harry was visibly shaking.

"I don't understand Professor... Was I unimportant to him? A burden?"

"Harry…"

"I understood that it took so much out of aunt Petunia to raise me… I remembered uncle Vernon. I remembered those times when they argued over me. I… I was the cause of their divorce. I didn't want to be a burden to my aunt and Dudley…"

Petunia tighten her hug around Harry, "Harry… please. I care for you as if you're my own son. You're not a burden. Never blame yourself. You are not at fault for anything. In fact, you and Duddiekins have been such wonderful children."

"Harry. Sirius Black could not take care of you because he was convicted for a crime. For the past ten years, he was in Azkaban, a prison for wizards and witches." explained Professor Dumbledore.

At the revelation, Harry questioned, "Why did my parents pick this man as my guardian then? What crime is he convicted of?"

"He was a close friend of your parents, your father especially. I can personally attest to their closeness in the years I observed them in Hogwarts. Which is why to this day, I cannot fathom the reason behind what he was convicted of… Well, I was in the process of appealing his right to oversee the access to your trust fund, but it seems the government is discouraging it through heavy bureaucracy under the same law that I had mentioned earlier."

"I finally managed to get the approval. All that was left was a signature from Sirius Black that he cannot refuse as it was court order. However, another complication arised."

Professor Dumbledore continued, no wanting to prolong the suspense. "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban last week. He is now out there as a wanted fugitive of law."

Harry processed the information, noticing that the Professor avoided a question of his.

* * *

"Thanks for the dinner, I've already washed my dishes mom!" Dudley ran straight up to the living room. He didn't want to miss the next episode of Art Attack. Watching that host Neil do something bizarre was entertaining!

Aunt Petunia sighed. That boy was too energetic for his own sake. Perhaps because he didn't have any football practice today?

"I'll take out the trash, aunt Petunia." Harry didn't mind it. He got to breath some fresh air as well outside. It had been an eventful day indeed.

"Be careful, Harry. Come back into the house right after you've finished." Harry nodded and proceeded to tie the plastic bag holding the trash.

* * *

Harry heard rustles to his right as he closed the huge trash bin those workers usually collect on Mondays.

'Who is that – WOOAAH' Harry felt his heartbeat skyrocket as he noticed what it was. A huge black hound that was almost twice as huge as Harry.

Harry instinctively retreated slowly to the house.

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia ran to Harry and stood between him and the large hound, as if shielding him. She had an umbrella in her hand that she undoubtedly picked up from the house entrance.

Curiously, the large hound bolted away after standing still for a moment.


End file.
